Talk:God
I am a Christian, yes I find it kind of offensive by the sterotypes in the show such as Peters fake father and the portrayal of God. Although it is still funny, it if for laughs and entertament not a bible study. P.S. long live family guy! MrGamerMan1324 23:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I can't remember the name of the episode, but there's one where Meg has a sleep over and says something like "Oh God, just kill me now". So it shows God up in heaven with a sniper rifle aimed at Meg's forehead, but then He's interrupted with a phone call with one of the girls He's going out with named "Karen". --Bored FG Fan That would be FG212 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame." (I remember because she was embarrassed...and that was what that episode was about. --HQ ---- Should it be noted that creator Seth McFarlane is a relatively outspoken atheist, which might give insight on the more controversial/tongue-of-cheek appearances of God and other religious figures in the series? --Raygun Shaun 08:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) MacFarlane's a Atheist? Cool, more one to the group. Yes I'm an atheist and I found funny the jokes with religion in the show. But I found the funniest joke of all, the one were my reliegious friend also laugh when the show makes a joke about religions, expecially christianity, and I think that christians should not criticize the show and MacFarlane. Obviasly the show makes more fun out of christianism that other religion, becouse apperantly, it's the one with more believers in the USA and other countries. So I don't know why people criticize the show, as Peter said, laying on top of an unconsious Connie DiMico: "What are you lookin at? It's a cartoon!". Well, I'm Portuguese, live in Portugal and at first I didn't found the jokes about portuguese fun, expecially because they're not portuguese, they're some guys who happened to speak a mix with brazillian portuguese with a bit of european portuguese words, now I find them fun. Sumarizing: It's a freakin cartoon! they do it to make the show funny! Ptsimpson 21:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Overhaul Can anyone help me gather the details for G-d's appearances? I'm trying to phase out the infobox considering he's not a major character or a recurring Family Guy character a la Bruce, Mort, etc. This way we still have the info even though the listing won't be there--Jack's Posse Fic 21:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Do not touch the infobox here as he has more than 8-10 appearances. --Buckimion 21:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) God/Stewie? A thought occured to me-how can God exist in the show's universe? The Big Bang Theory episode reveals that Stewie accidentally created the universe, so unless he somehow ascended in the future God shouldn't exist the way he does in this show Redjirachi 9 Feb 2014, 11:36 PM Review the editing guide link provided in your welcome message. The very first paragraph spells out that the show IS a show, and not to be confused with living, breathing characters. It was a weekly plot, and then done. --Buckimion (talk) 12:35, February 9, 2014 (UTC)